


ЖЕНИТЕС!

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: визуал G-T [16]
Category: Viy 2: Journey to China, Тайна печати дракона
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Если заканчивать всё это, то только так.
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: визуал G-T [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	ЖЕНИТЕС!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Спойлер: они не успокоились и наснимали ещё на одну часть (остановитесь, глупцы!), зачем, неизвестно, но факт (пожалуйста, хватит, это не было хорошо и в первый раз). 2. Честно сочувствую лорду Дадли - сначала единственную дочь испортили, потом оставили с внуком (и проблемами). 3. ЪУЪ! 
> 
> Обзорщик просивший Вия... Ты не экстрасенс?


End file.
